Blizzard
by YamiYugiCandy
Summary: --It was December 25, the coldest Christmas in Tokyo history, when everything changed-- YYxY One-shot


_(I KNOW THAT IT'S WAAAY PAST CHRISTMAS, AND I'M REALLY SORRY!!)_

Welcome to my newest one-shot! I wanted to do something for Christmas, so yeah… ^^ (Although, I'm not sure if they celebrate Christmas in Japan… -.-)  
I hope you all enjoy it anyway! Can you believe that I was in school when I got the idea for this?! XD Ahhh…I told Cassie that, and her milk came out of her nose. o.O

WARNING!  
_THIS HAS THE BEST LEMON I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN IT. (IN MY OPINION, AT LEAST, SENSE I'VE ONLY WRITTEN, LIKE, THREE… -.-)_

Please review?

_**~ Seasons Greetings/Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukah/Happy Kwanzaa/Happy whatever-you-celebrate~**_

The temperature was well below 0ºC, and I was spending the last few hours of Christmas at my friend Jou's house, drinking hot chocolate and playing Duel Monsters while the snow raged on in the night outside. Jou lives with his boyfriend, Seto Kaiba—the world's richest man—in a big cabin out in the countryside, away from the busy city. Jou had begged Kaiba to get it; he had finally had enough of the large mansion that he kept getting lost in. So Kaiba sold the mansion to some wealthy man, and he and Jou moved into the six-room cabin. The only thing I don't like about Kaiba—besides his temper—was his friend.

Yami Atemu has the strangest fixation with me. I would always look up to see that he was staring at me, and his definition of "joking around" was usually pinning me down and tickling me, or pushing me up against a wall so I had nowhere to look but at his piercing ruby eyes. When I first met him, he didn't talk to me all that much, but now he just _loves_ to annoy me. I never admitted it to his face, I would never admit it, but it worked. Whenever he did his "jokes" my face would burn up—_not that that means anything! _I only flushed because I was _angry_! I actually missed the days when he didn't talk to me. They were a blessing in disguise. I was just counting my lucky stars that he wasn't here when Jou trashed those thoughts.

Thanks Jou.  
Thanks a whole lot.

"Hey, Yuugi," He said suddenly as he placed his Thousand Dragon in his graveyard after my Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl combo had defeated it. "Don get mad at me, buh…" He became silent.

I looked at his sheepish face, and I placed my cards down onto the table. He played with his blonde hair nervously.  
"No," I folded my arms. "Kaiba _didn't_."

He didn't.

"He did," Jou sighed. "He'll be over later."

Oh, god. He did!

"Shit," I pouted. "Kaiba knows how I feel about Yami! _Kaiba, I'll kill you!"_ I vowed loudly, shaking my fist at the ceiling.

Just at that moment, Kaiba decided to come into the kitchen.  
"Why?" He blinked. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did," I said darkly, shooting daggers at him with my eyes.

"Oh," He shrugged. I gritted my teeth. He invites he _one_ person I can't stand, and all he could say was _'oh' _and _shrug_ his shoulders?! Kaiba looked up at Jou with his blue eyes, completely ignoring me. "Hey, puppy, did you get the chips and soda?"

Jou smacked himself in the head.  
"How could I forget?!"

Kaiba rose his eye brow.  
"You forgot about food?" He crossed the room and felt Jou's forehead. "Are you feeling all right?" Jou only smiled up at Kaiba and gave him a kiss on the lips.

A pretty graphic kiss, too, if you know what I mean.

"I'll go!" I volunteered, raising my hand. It would give me a reason to not witness it when they started molesting and raping each other, and to be gone when Yami showed up…

They both looked at me, shocked and surprised.  
"Ya will?" Jou asked, his hands still tangled up in Kaiba's brown hair, and his...well, I'll save you the picture of that.

"Of course! Why not?"

"Well," Kaiba said. "It's kind of cold outside, if your little body hasn't noticed."

"For the last time, Kaiba," I stood up angrily. "I am not that short! I only look short because you're so fucking tall!"

Kaiba smirked.  
"Yami is short, and you're the same height as Yami. So, all in all, you're short."

I made a dark noise in the back of my throat, and Jou sweat dropped. I Didn't let anyone talk to me like that.  
"Come on," Jou said nervously, placing himself in between me and Kaiba. "Don be killin each other now…It's Christmas!" He got up and dug around in his pockets. "Yuugi, if ya want ta go, we can't stop ya." He handed me a wad of cash. "But be careful, awright? Da weather man says it's supposed ta get a lot colder. So don be lagging around looking at lights."

"I will-I mean, I won't-I mean...yeah, ok," I pocketed the money as I went over to the door and put on my jacket, my scarf, my earmuffs, and my gloves before I ventured out into the cold.

The freezing snow rushed at my face, and I pulled my turtleneck up higher, making sure my whole neck was covered. I couldn't see the pathway, it was too dark outside—odds are it was covered in snow anyway. I scanned the night and spotted the city lights, and started walking towards them, making sure to watch my feet. Suddenly, I looked up and the lights were gone. All around me was just black with white pieces of fluff flying around me. The wind bit at my face, and my teeth started to chatter loudly. The wind picked up, and soon I was having a hard time just standing up.

The dark wasn't just in the sky now; it felt like it was closing in on me. I turned around, scanning everything, looking for the lights from the cabin. I couldn't see them; the snow was just too thick. I started walking in the direction I thought the house was in, pulling my jacket tighter around me. I guess I'd just have to suffer through Yami for longer than I hoped. I looked at the sky and sighed. Where had all this snow come from?!

I thought I heard someone call my name. I turned to the noise, or rather, where I _thought_ I had heard the noise. I squinted, but I couldn't see past the swirling white wall in front of me. I was so cold. My teeth wouldn't stop chattering—not even for a second. I turned and started in the direction I thought I was going. After a minute though, I was sure I was headed the wrong way, so I backtracked and went left instead of right. My leg decided that it had had enough, though. It collapsed from under me, and it was all I could do to put my hands out in front of me to catch my self. But I didn't have enough strength to stop myself completely. I fell forward into the snow and stared out to the side, trying to see anything. I tried to yell out, but my voice sounded like a breath, and my teeth were chattering to hard, even _I_ couldn't tell what I was saying.

I thought that I heard someone call my name again as the cold of the snow set into my skin, paralyzing me. I couldn't move—even my teeth had stopped moving. A weird sense of numbness flooded through my body, and I couldn't feel anything. It was a scary feeling…not being able to speak or see, but I could still hear the howling of the wind. I felt my arms and legs starting to relax, and I tried to stop them. Then, without any warning, there was something very warm on my cheek. I closed my eyes and tried to sigh, any warmth was like heaven after being surrounded in cold for so long. The warmth disappeared all to soon though, and the cold came back like a bitch slap to the face.

Somewhere in the midst of all this, I idly wondered if I was going to die.

Suddenly, before I could expand on that thought, I felt myself being lifted up onto something—no…some_one_. I was on their back, and they pulled my legs around their waist. I had just enough strength in my muscles to move my head to the crook of their neck, and I heard the person gasp in shock as my cold face touched their hot skin. I tried to say sorry, but I don't think they heard me…well, maybe they did, because they shifted me on their back so my whole face was hidden from the cold air.

I was able to hang on tightly for a second before I suddenly fell over the edge, and into the black.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I groaned as I snuggled closer to the warm blanket around me. I didn't want to get up, but I had to get ready for work. I would have much to do though, I could feel that I as already wearing a pair of paints and a long sleeve shirt. All I would have to do is brush my teeth and grab a jacket. I inhaled deeply, getting ready to wake up completely. I stopped and took another deep breath. Sense when had my house smelled so…heavenly? It was like coconuts…no, wait…apricots? Wait, now it was vanilla. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was the best smell in the entire world. I felt something touch my face briefly, and I frowned.

It was time to dispel whatever dream I was in, so I opened my eyes. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I sat up in a panic. This wasn't my room. Everything was white and…

"Yami?" I asked, my voice sounded hoarse and I swallowed a couple of times.

Yami closed his book, put it into a backpack, and looked at me.  
"Look who woke up," He smirked.

"Where am I?!" I asked, pulling what I had thought was a blanket—but was actually two jackets—off of me. I looked down and saw that the floor was covered in a blanket so we didn't freeze our asses off sitting on the snow.

"This," Yami said. "Is a snow pocket. Had to get out of that blizzard, you know." He looked at me. "Why the hell where you outside in whether like that?"

"What were you doing outside in this weather?!" I countered.

He blinked and grinned.  
"Touché. I was on my way to Kaiba's," he folded his arms. "You should be glad, I just saved your life."

"Yeah, because being stuck in here with you is _so_ much better!" I snapped. "How the hell did you make this air pocket or snow pocket—whatever the hell this is!"

"Dug it myself. Learned how to in survival class in high school."

"I can't believe I'm stuck with _you_!" I moaned.

"Believe it, honey," He said.

"Don't," I said darkly. "Call me honey."

"Wow," He said slowly. "You really hate me, don't you?" He sighed. "Look, I know you'd rather be dead than be here with me, and I'm sorry. Don't take your issues out on me—"

"What issues?!"

"Whatever issues you had with your parents that made you move out at fifteen—"

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Kaiba. What did they do, ground you so you couldn't watch TV?" He asked sarcastically.

"Don't act like you know me!" I yelled. Yami looked at me, surprised. "You. Know. Nothing."

"Well—"

"Please, enlighten me on what you _think_ you know about me."

"Well…" He repeated, and then sighed. "I know that you're twenty-one years old. You moved out of your parent's house at fifteen for whatever reason to live with your grandpa, who died two years ago. Now you live by yourself in your grandpa's house, and you want to become and archeologist, but you don't have the money and—"

"Those are just the facts," I interrupted angrily. "I want to know what you think you know about _me_."

"What?"

"I hate you. I hate all people like you," I told him, watching his face. "You think you're so smart. You think you can just know a person? You have no idea what I've been though!"

Yami is silent for a long time, and I hug my legs to my chest, biting my lip. I didn't usually explode at people like that, but when I did, I aimed to hurt, even if I had to lie to do it. I didn't really _hate_ Yami…

"Then tell me," Yami said quietly, unfolding his arms and looking into my eyes. I looked at him, shocked. I was expecting him to be angry, or to yell and get mad, but…this look…I wasn't expecting him to be so…nice. I didn't reply, and he leaned back onto the snow wall. "What did they do to you Yuugi? Did they…hurt you?"

I bit my lip harder and felt the tears leak out of my eyes. I quickly wiped them away with my shirt sleeve—I had promised myself that I wouldn't cry over them anymore a long time ago, and after I had reminded myself that the tears stopped. They weren't worth the tears.

"Yuugi?"

"They just…" I trailed away, not only because I didn't want to tell Yami, but also because I wasn't sure how to word it.

"What?"

"They ignore me," I admitted quietly. "I was never good enough for them. It was always, 'Do this' or 'Do that' and 'Why can't you this'…I was no good. Every time I tried to do something, they told me how I should've done it—they could never just be happy with what I did. Then, they just stopped talking to me altogether. I would ask a question, and it would go un-answered. When I moved out, they didn't try to stop me. They just watched as I packed my bags and walked out the door."

"Wow…I'm really sorry, Yuugi."

"Don't be," I told him, letting go of my legs and leaning back.

"Is that why you never have a relationship that lasts for more than two weeks?" He asked. "You don't want to give them the chance to ignore you, do you?"

"There you go again," I folded my arms. "Thinking you know everything."

"No, I'm not!" He insisted. "Really, Yuugi. I never thought that I knew everything about you. All I really know is that you're one of the kindest, most trusting people I've ever met, and I've seen you come and go with different people, and I can't help but think what's so wrong with me that you go out with other people. I mean, I always thought, ever since I first met you, I thought, 'How can I change to get him to notice me?'. I tried being distant, but after that didn't work, I tried to get closer to you—but all that did was piss you off. You don't know it, but I watched you, Yuugi. I watched you so closely. I found out more about you in hope that I could change myself so you would see me. But you are so…I can't explain it. Even though I saw you a lot, I couldn't get enough of you. I just couldn't get enough of your personality. It's contagious, you know? I guess...what I'm trying to say-what I've been trying to say for a long time now..."

I blinked and looked at him blankly as he rambled on, but I wasn't listening to him anymore. I noticed that my heart was pounding, and my face heated up. Yami was annoying, yes. But was he just being annoying to get me to notice him? I didn't hate him, did I? …No…I couldn't find anything about him to hate. If you would've asked me an hour ago what I thought about Yami, I would've replied, without hesitation, 'He is the most annoying person in the world, and I wish he would just leave me alone'. But if you asked me now…I wouldn't really know what to say. I couldn't imagine being away from him, to tell the truth. I couldn't picture my life without him. And just how long has he been doing this? Ever since we first met? That was a couple years ago…had he been doing this for that long, and he hadn't given up? Either he was extremely stupid, or extremely dedicated. I looked at him.

Yami wasn't stupid. I don't think that I ever believed that he was stupid. I was the stupid one to have never noticed. I was stupid one—I hadn't even noticed my real feelings about him. Every blush that came up my face when he joked around with me…it wasn't from anger, was it? It was actually…something else…

As he sat there and admitted he's feelings for me, I admitted to myself what I had been denying this whole time. I…I _loved_ him. Every time I had dated somebody, I hadn't felt complete when they told me that they loved me. I was expecting some kind of epiphany, a lightning bolt—anything. It never happened. I'm not saying that it happened now, but as Yami told me…I felt happy. Happier than I had felt in a long time. I suddenly realized how much time I had wasted, and I felt bad for being so stupid, so blind…

As Yami kept rambling, he wasn't even paying attention to me; he was too busy trying to avoid looking at my face. So he didn't see me when I crawled over to him. He didn't notice me at all until I was holding myself above his legs, looking at him. My face right in front of his. He looked up, and I saw the faint pink that tinted his cheeks before I leaned down and kissed him on his mouth, trying to tell him how I really felt through my actions, not my words—because words could lie…by my actions couldn't. I needed him to know that I wasn't lying—not that I ever would lie to him, not anymore, at least.

I ripped my mind from all these thoughts and paid attention to the moment. I closed my eyes and I felt him on the other side of my lips, not responding. His lips didn't move at all, and I could practically hear it as his brain tried to comprehend what had just happened. But I felt it when he melted into the kiss—boy, did I ever. His lips adjusted to fit against mine perfectly, and I felt his hands wrap around my back, pulling me down carefully so I was lying on top of him—which was a position I liked a lot. I could tell that he had been waiting to do this for a long time, because he seemed to respond enthusiastically. In fact, he seemed so eager, I couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm and then moan a bit. I felt him smile, then he continued kissing me, moving his hand down my arm.

I ran my fingers across his cheek, feeling his soft skin, and I couldn't help but wonder how I had survived missing all _this_. He gave a quiet moan and his hand tangled into my hair, pulling my mouth down harder on his. He bit the bottom of my lip carefully, not really asking, but warning me. I stroked his face softy as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, making me moan again. He tasted _way_ better than he smelled, which was shocking. I hadn't known that that heavenly smell could be beat, but it was. I fought his tongue back—not trying to make him stop, but to get a better taste of him.

I ran my hands up under his shirt, feeling the strong, smooth muscles under his perfect skin. I wanted nothing more than to just rip his shirt off right then and there, but I wasn't so far gone that I didn't remember where we were. We were surrounded by snow—if I took his shirt of, he would freeze, and I didn't want him dying on me right after I realized how much I needed him. But, of course, we were emitting so much heat now; it was a shock that the snow around us didn't just melt. I was so on fire for him; I was surprised that flames didn't flicker out of my fingertips as I caressed his face. I wanted him so much, it hurt. I could feel myself getting unbearably hard. Yami's hand ran under my shirt and up the skin of my back, making strategic stops, and I shivered—not with the cold, but something else entirely. I could feel Yami's hardness rub on my stomach from under his pants, and I moaned softly. I fumbled with his button, and got aggravated when I couldn't get it un-done. Yami chuckled into the kiss and he reached around me.

"You have the most perfect ass," He commented and he squeezed to prove his point.

"Gee, thanks," I teased, kissing the underside of his jaw. He moaned and he was able to unbutton my pants while I worked on his neck. "Now why can you get it unbuttoned, and I can't?" I whined pathetically.

"I'm more patient," He smirked. I bit his neck carefully, wiping his smirk away. I pulled away from him, and he pouted cutely. I gave him a devious look and I ducked down to the top of his pants. I used my teeth to unbutton his pants and slide the zipper down. I looked up at him with an innocent look as I worked. His face was very red, and he yanked me back up to his lips forcefully.

"I thought you were patient?" I teased, my words jumbled up a bit as I fought with his tongue. He gave a small growl and his hands kneaded my hips. I ran my hands restlessly over whatever bit of his skin I could find. He bent down and kissed my neck, swirling his tongue around the hollow base of my throat. I moaned and ran my hands through his silky hair, giggling softly every so often when he ran his hand across my stomach. He came back up—smirk in place—and I quickly ducked down to kiss his neck. I ran my hands down his shirt, and slid his pants down to his knees, pulling his boxers down with them. I stared down at him, surprised.

"What?" He asked when I started to laugh. "What is it?" he sat straight up and his face turned a darker shade of red.

"I just wasn't expecting it to be so big," I commented, trying to stop laughing.

"Are you going to do something with it, or are you just going to stare at it and laugh?" He asked, folding his arms, watching me intently.

"I think I'm going to stare and laugh," I said, tapping my chin. "I'm actually beginning to wonder if it will even _fit_…"

"Well, I'm sure we can make it—Ah!" He didn't get to finish. I had ducked down and taken him into my mouth. He bucked his hips at the sudden warmth of my mouth, and I held his hips down—the last thing I wanted was to choke. I moved all the way up, then I went down. I repeated the action, and he moaned loudly, breathing hardly. I came back up; lightly dragging my teeth against his member and making him yell out. I swirled my tongue around the tip, and he gave me a playful glare.

"Why must you tease?" He was able to say in-between pants. As an answer, I deep throated him, making him yell louder. "Yuugi…I'm going to…ugh…" I slowly pulled away from him and he pouted. "That's…not fair…"

"It'll be more than fair," I said, sliding my pants down and smirking at him. "I can't let you have all the fun." He chuckled at that and watched as I straddled his waist. Then, with a perfectly aimed flick of his hips, he was in me.

Though I'd been sure was prepared, and I ached with wanting him, I still cried out at the shock of it. I leaned forward against him gritting my teeth. He sucked on my neck, trying to distract me. I wasn't a virgin by any means, but nobody had ever offered as much as he did. Yami's fingers dug into my hips, and he abandoned my neck. I watched him as he closed his eyes tightly and leaned back.

"God…Yuugi…you are so tight…" He moaned. I grinned—taking that as a compliment. "Can we _please_ move?" I couldn't help but get turned on by the way he begged me. I carefully lifted myself, and this time, when I sat back down, he slid into me all the way. We both lost control of our voices, and our moans filled the small snow room. He suddenly pushed me backwards so I was lying on the ground, and he was holding himself up above me. I looked up into the eyes of my lover—his usually vibrant ruby was darkened all the way down to a shade of mahogany, and I felt a thrill go through me.

"Somebody likes to be in control," I teased. He chuckled lightly and then he slid out and pressed back into me quickly, making stars erupt before my eyes. I only got a second to look at them before I felt warmth spreading up from my stomach. He kept a steady pace, and I looked at him, begging him silently. He obliged to my unspoken request and thrust inside harder, gaining speed with every push and pull. I felt my back rubbing against the blanket under me—usually something like that would get irritating after a while, but it only heightened the wave of pleasure going through me.

Yami hit something in a quick jab, and I made a hoarse noise I'd never heard come from my throat before. Yami made a noise almost equal to mine, and I could feel something in my stomach tightening, getting smaller and smaller. I looked up at Yami, full of want, noting how good he looked with a glistening layer of sweat on his skin. He hit into me again, and I grabbed his arms tightly, squeezing my eyes shut. I didn't think I could form a word, not even his name. Yami made a deep sound in the back of his throat and I cried out again, the pleasure was so intense, I was almost sobbing. Our loud breathing filled the small room.

Yami was going to have bruises on his arms for sure, I couldn't release my death grip on his arms. If I hurt him, he didn't complain, he was too busy trying not to scream it looked like. I was hovering on the golden edge, and I could see the misty colored clouds swirling below me. All I had to do was jump down into them, but I wasn't ready to yet. I didn't want this feeling to end—I wanted to drag it out for as long as I could. I leaned forward and kissed Yami passionately, and he held the back of my neck as he pumped into me roughly, making my clutch at his arms with even more strength I didn't know I had.

I may have made another primitive hoarse noise—no, I'm _sure_ I did—but the next second, I was floating on top the most pleasurable wave I had ever felt. Ever. I finally found enough of my voice to scream out loudly, and I felt my body give a small spasm as I released. Tears leaked down my face as I gasped for breath. It felt like all my bones had turned into Jell-O. Yami cried out loudly a second later and came inside me; I watched his face as he did. Then he fell on top of me, panting like he had just ran a marathon. We both grinned at each other as we basked in the afterglow. Yami carefully brushed my tears away, kissing my forehead lovingly. I stroked Yami's cheek and pushed his damp golden bangs out of his face. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply.

"Hey…Yami?" I asked, having some difficulty with my hard breathing.

"Huh?" Was all he was able to say. He ran his hands up and down my sides softly, looking into my eyes. I stroked his face and smiled softly.

"I love you."

He smiled and bent his head closer to mine.  
"You _know_ that I love you," He said, giving me a small kiss on the cheek. "And I'm not saying that just because that was the best sex I had ever had." He ran his hand through my hair, and I grinned.

"Same here." We were quiet then, and I giggled every other minute when Yami's hand touched a ticklish spot on my side. "I wish," I said suddenly, breaking the silence. "That I could save orgasms in a jar when I need them, cause I wouldn't mind having one _that_ good again."

Yami's eyes widened a bit, and he burst into laughter.  
I laughed with him, and the way our bodies moved together made us both moan heavily, effectively putting an end to that short conversation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Come on, Yuugi," Yami called from above the hole he had dug. "The blizzards gone!"

"I'm coming!" I called up. I threw Yami's backpack up the hole, and I heard him catch it. I climbed up and squinted up at the red sky. "Wow…it's morning. Just look at that sunrise…it's beautiful."

"I know," Yami said, not looking at the sunrise but at me. I smiled at him and he grabbed my hands, pulling me out of the hole. I saw him wince in pain and I gave him a sheepish look.

"Sorry, baby," I said, kissing his cheek.

"Damn, you have a strong grip…" He stretched his arm up and down, wincing at the soreness. "My arm hurts…"

"Hey, you're not the one who was rammed into a brick wall over and over again," I told him lightly. "I'm going to be walking funny for the rest of the day…probably tomorrow, too. I don't know if I can even stand up." Yami laughed loudly. I looked over to my left and groaned. There was the cabin, only yards away from us.

"Are you serious?! The cabin was there this _whole_ time?!" I face palmed. Yami chuckled and hugged me close to him.

"Well, I'm really glad I didn't see it. If I had, I would've never got to have mind-blowing sex with you. Repeatedly."

"Only four times," I pointed out, and he grinned.

"Four times in one night is a lot," He commented, pulling his jacket sleeve up to show me the many bruises on his arm. I flushed and he grinned, pulling his sleeve back down. He probably had a few on his back too…

"Well, next time I'll probably have sheets to cling to, or a headboard." I smiled at him.

"Hm…four times, and it never got old," He added, grabbing my ass before standing up.

"It better not," I replied. Swatting his backside. He grinned and swung the backpack over his shoulders and then he pulled me to my feet.

"If you keep doing things like that, I might just have to push you back into the hole and screw you again."

"And risk the bruises?" I teased. "And that's sounds really nice. I would like nothing more but to take you up on that," I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "But I'm sure Jou is worried about us."

"And Kaiba," Yami added. We were able to stay quiet for a second before we started laughing at that. I grabbed his hands and kissed him deeply. We then turned to the house, and just as we were walking up the steps, the front door slammed open, revealing a tired-looking Jou and Kaiba.

"Told you," I muttered to Yami.

"Where da hell were ya?!" Jou yelled, going ballistic. "God, I thought ya had died in dat blizzard!" Kaiba put his hand on Jou's shoulder, but Jou ignored him. "I mean, ya never came back, and we couldn call anyone because the power went out in da whole city and—" Kaiba leaned over and whispered into Jou's ear, and he suddenly stopped. Jou looked down at our clasped hands. His face became confused. "What da hell…?"

I flushed and looked at my shoes, but Yami grabbed me and hugged me to his chest possessively.  
"Last night," he announced loudly for Jou, Kaiba, the whole freaking town, and for god to hear. "Me and Yuugi had mind-blowing sex! _Repeatedly_!"

I could've _sworn_ that I saw a stream of blood come out of Jou's nose…


End file.
